Science Class
by Writerinme
Summary: High School AU OLICITY
1. Chapter 1

Not beta'd

An high school AU

Oliver knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.

He had tried to stop , tried to get her out of his head but so far it hadn't worked ever since that bloody science glass.

It was three weeks ago when he was left partner less when his best friend Tommy had come down with the flu.

He of course wasn't paying attention in glass and was mindlessly doodling on his notebook when he looked up to stare at the window and their she was.

She was sitting right next to the window with the sun framing her blonde hair.

She looked like an Angel.

He had to admit he'd never noticed her before and after asking the kids around him, found out that her name was Felicity Smoak and that she had skipped a year.

She was pretty even from the side he could tell and he knew from the way she dressed that she didn't realize how pretty she was.

She had on square glasses and bright lipstick on her lips which she was tugging with her teeth. He really wanted to kiss those lips.

"Oliver Queen I hope I'm not interrupting your studying of Ms. Smoak" Mr. Steele , his science said in his British voice.

That caused the class to laugh and himself to blush. He looked at the side of his eyes and noticed she had ducked her head and was blushing a very nice shade of red.

"No sir sorry" He mumbled and he decided that he had to get to know her.

It had been a hard task to do as the only class they had together was science and she seemed to disappear as soon as the bell rang.

This is why it had come to him staring at her in his lunch break as he didn't seem to have the nerve to talk to her and it was driving him crazy.

"Oliver your staring at that poor girl is creepy" Laurel said shaking her head at him as she looked up from her legal text book.

It was just the two of them at the lunch table today.

They along with her sister Sara and Tommy had all been best friends since elementary school and here the only people who really knew him.

Even when he became captain of the Football team and dated the majority of the cheerleaders at the school he could always count on his friends to set him straight and be real with him.

"I know I know but I never get the chance to talk to her she keeps disappearing. She's like a bloody ninja!" He said.

"A ninja really? That's what you're going with" Laurel said raising her eyebrows looking at him unimpressed.

"Hey a little sympathy here , I've never had this happen to me before" He said giving her a glare.

"Well now you can be nervous and normal like as mere mortals" she said smirking at him but after seeing the look on his face she softened up.

"Look Ollie she's alone now go talk to her" She said patting his hand.

He looked at her and she was still reading the book in her hand and eating her apple at the same time.

"What do I say?" he said nervously.

"Be yourself. The real you not the jock football jerk you Oliver. I think that's the kind of guy she would like" Laurel said.

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded.

He got up wiping his hands on his jeans as Laurels sister Sara and Tommy approached the table.

"We're you going?" Tommy said placing his tray beside Oliver's and taking his chocolate Milk.

Oliver really hadn't eaten a lot of his lunch that day.

"His finally going to Felicity" Laurel said.

"Is that the cute girl he keeps staring at?" Sara asked her sister placing her own tray beside hers.

"Yep" Laurel said indicating with her hands to him to go.

He nodded and started to head towards her his heart beating fast and he could hear the pounding in his ears.

He wonder if the whole cafeteria could hear it and for a moment he looked over to his friends to see if they could but they just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He approached her table slowly careful not to startle her and stood in front of her.

He waited a couple of minutes to see if she would notice him and when it became clear that she was to involved in her book he cleared his throat.

She looked up and he felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't really seen her up close and now that he had realized just how beautiful she was.

Her beautiful blue eyes went wide and the lips that he really wanted to kiss formed into an O as she looked at him in surprise.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This turned out angrier than i wanted

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen"

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the Football Captain of the school was actually talking to her.

Since their was only a wall behind her she decided it was a safe bet that he was talking to her.

"Yeah I know who you are Oliver Queen , the football captain and hottest guy in school. Not that I think that. um I heard other people say it not that your unattractive and i'm going to stop babbling now I 3.2.1" she said blushing.

Great going Felicity!

He really was good looking with an athletes body , short blonde hair and amazing blue eyes.

He was smiling at her and she was thankful she was sitting down because it made her go weak at the knees.

"Is it ok if I sit down?" He asked and if she didn't know better it sounded as if he was nervous.

She nodded and quickly created a dog ear on the page in her book that she was on.

She gave him her attention and couldn't help but feel nervous.

She had tried to go unnoticed all year ,as being the genius that skipped a level didn't exactly give you friends.

And so far this year she hadn't gotten that many friends but she also didn't have anyone picking on her which she was grateful for.

But her invisible status had kind of disappeared a couple of weeks ago when Oliver Queen had gotten caught staring at her In science class and now people started to notice the girl that the hottest guy on school was staring at.

She had also noticed that since that day he had been staring at her in class and in lunch and chosen to ignore it.

Oliver Queen had a reputation of a playboy and the fact that he was a billionaire and good looking definitely made it easier for him to get girls not only from the high school but from what the tabloids said also the models and celebrities.

All the girls wanted to date him and all the guys wanted to be him.

All she wanted was to know why he kept staring at her.

"So I want to apologize for embarrassing you in class a couple of weeks ago. I didn't mean for the whole class to stare at you." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"That's ok I kind of wanted to get through this year without being noticed but that was just wishful thinking on my part" she said.

"Yeah sorry again about that. But I was wondering if you would like to go have coffee with sometime. I mean with me. You and me get coffee together" He said and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Smooth Queen very Smooth.

He shook his head and opened his eyes to find her giving him a cute shy smile.

"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to say no" She said softly.

"Oh" He said and he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut.

"Its just that I really just want to get through this year and to college without any distractions. And I really don't know you or why your so suddenly interested in me but i'm really not into games either" She said as she started to gather her things and stood up.

"What games? i'm not playing games I swear" He said as he got up and started to follow her.

She stopped suddenly and he had to quickly stop himself before he knocked into her.

She turned around her ponytail hitting him in the face.

"Look Oliver whatever little game you and your friends are playing i'm not interested. So I would really appreciate it if you would stop staring at me and just forget I existed" She said and she walked of leaving him standing their confused.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heres the update I hope you like this.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him?" Barry Allen , Felicity's best friend asked as they walked towards to the library.

"No!. Maybe a bit ?. I don't know . This is why I just want to concentrate on school and not worry about anything else" Felicity said opening the door to the library.

They found their favorite table and placed their bags on to it.

"You have noticed how the guy has been walking around as if someone kicked his puppy" Barry whispered.

Felicity did notice and she did feel a bit guilty.

Everyone seemed to notice the fact that Oliver had been quiet and sad looking as well a not disrupting classes as per usual all week but no one seemed to know why.

Except Felicity who couldn't help feel that he was taking it a bit overboard if he was just playing games with her.

" I know Barry. I don't know the guy how does he expect me to just go out with him out of the blue" She said and then quickly ducked her head as a couple of people told her to talk quietly.

"His Oliver Queen I don't think the guy as ever been told no. He dates Models and celebrities so I don't think he thought his high school crush would tell him no" Barry said.

"I'm not his crush he's just trying the something new for now hell go back to his cheerleaders and models soon enough" She said opening her science book.

" Sure he will. Hey isn't that girl one of his friends?" Barry said pointing to a girl a table two down from theirs.

"I think her names Laurel" Felicity said nodding.

"She used to be a cheerleader right but gave it up so she can study this year right?" Barry asked.

Felicity nodded.

Barry boyish face turned thoughtful and then he smiled his big smile at her with all his teeth showing and with his dimples in full affect at her.

Barry got up ignoring her protest and headed over to Laurel.

He slid into the seat next to hers and waited until she noticed him.

"Hi i'm Barry Felicity's best friend" Barry said smiling at her and indicating towards Felicity who gave an awkward waive.

"Hi Barry what can I do for you" Laurel said closing her book and giving him her full attention.

"I want to know what Oliver's deal is. I want to know was he seriously asking Felicity out or was this all a game" He said seriously.

Laurel paused and looked him over before she spoke.

"Oliver has been moping around for a whole week because she didn't want to date him because she assumed that he was playing a game on her. Which he wasn't this wasn't a joke. And yeah he's dated a lot of girls but when has he ever actual embarrassed and played a game on a girl anyway. This isn't a cliché high school teen movie he isn't the cruel jock Football captain" She said.

"Felicity was under the radar until he started to stare at her in science class she doesn't want a distraction and his proving to be a distraction. Tell him if he wants to date her maybe he should maybe get to know her first try being her friend and take it slow."

"If he does this will she give him a chance?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. They may not be compatible but it would be the best way for him get to know her and see if they will work at in either friendship or dating or both. Make sure if he does that he doesn't tell her that I told you this" Barry said getting up.

"Ok. Why are you doing this?" Laurel asked.

"I think it would for Felicity to live a little and I think he might be good for her" He said.

"He is a good guy despite he questionable dating history" Laurel said smiling at Barry.

Barry returned the smile and started to walk away before he stopped and headed back.

"Oh and Laurel if he hurts her I will make his live hell" .

Barry went back to where Felicity was waiting for him.

"What did you say to her?" Felicity asked as she noticed Laurel gather her things and leave.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he said catching Laurel's eye as she walked by them and she gave him a little nod.

"I didn't seem like nothing" Felicity said looking at him suspiciously.

He smiled at her and opened up his book ending there conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Laurel went straight from the library to Oliver's.

They spent the night trying to figure out a way for Oliver to become Felicity's friend and found that they were stumped.

Neither one of them new her well enough to know were he could start off.

"Don't worry about it I know how we can figure out what she's into" Laurel said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity's best friend" Laurel said with a smile.

"Who's her best friend?" He asked.

"You'll see tomorrow meet me at my locker tomorrow morning" She said.

Oliver met Laurel at her locker.

"Who's the best friend?" Oliver asked her.

"Come on" She said rolling her eyes and she turned started walking to the corner were she leaned against the wall and peered over.

Oliver did the same and his heart skipped a bit when he saw Felicity there.

She was standing with a skinny dark haired guy who was standing much to close to her in Oliver's opinion, and laughing.

Her whole face lit up and she looked beautiful. He's never seen her laugh and vowed to do everything he could to see her laugh.

"That's Barry the best friend" Laurel said.

"Really her best friends that guy?" Oliver said.

"If you want her to be your girlfriend I wouldn't bag the best friend" Laurel said.

"Right. I can't exactly go up to them and ask about what she likes" Oliver said.

"No you can't but I can" Laurel said and she walked up to them.

"Hey Barry!" She said to him as she approached them.

Both Barry and Felicity turned to her, Felicity with confusion and a hint of suspicion and Barry with a smile.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could help me with what we discussed yesterday. Privately" She said smiling at Felicity.

"Sure." He said and turning to Felicity. "I'll be right back"

Laurel lead him to where Oliver was standing hidden from Felicity's view.

"Barry this is Oliver. Oliver this is Barry" Laurel said introducing the boys.

They shook hands and sized each other up.

"So Barry the reason we called you is that we have no idea what she is into to get Oliver to start getting to know her." Laurel said getting to the point.

"Isn't that the point of getting to know her to find that out yourself" Barry said to Oliver a little bite in his tone.

"Normally I would but considering the other day she pretty much ripped me a new one I cant do that" Oliver said.

"Yeah maybe next time you ask a girl out you might probably want to have at least one conversation with her." Barry said.

Laurel held in her laugh at the look on Oliver's face.

"Look the bell's going to ring. She loves computers. She's a genius literally ,we both are actually, and she's amazing with computers so maybe you can get a virus on your computer or maybe spill something on it. There's a coffee shop she goes to afterschool around the corner from here so if you want to accidently bump into her their in a couple of days that may be the best plan" Barry said.

"That's a great idea thanks" Oliver said.

"No problems but like I told Laurel if you hurt I will make you pay" Barry said running back to Felicity as the bell rang.

"Did that pipe cleaner just threaten me" Oliver asked Laurel as they walked to there class.

Laurel laughed and nodded.

"Man the things you do so you can get your girl" Oliver said shaking his head.

Felicity found herself sitting at her usual seat at her favorite coffee shop with her laptop in front of her.

She had been working on an application and had been stuck on it for a couple of weeks.

She was so engrossed in her computer that she didn't notice people entering or leaving or even sitting at a table right next to her.

It wasn't until she heard someone curse and mention something about their computer did she look up to find Oliver Queen trying to wipe of spilt coffee of his laptop with napkins.

She had never seen him at her coffee store and wondered what he was doing here.

She debated about talking to him or not but one look at the laptop , that poor laptop decided for her.

"You know that your not meant to have liquids near computers right?" She said turning to him in her seat.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"You have a coffee near yours" He said pointing at her take away cup near her laptop.

"Yeah I would never poor that over my babies that would hurt my soul" She said placing a hand on her heart.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her but then smiled as she blushed.

"Do you think the coffee has damaged the laptop?" He asked her.

"No its just on top should be ok" She said and she went back to her laptop and tuning the world around her out.

A couple of minutes later someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to find Oliver Queens face right next to hers.

She quickly leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I know you said the coffee wont do anything to the laptop but it not working at all can you help me?" He asked almost shyly giving her puppy eyes with his beautiful blue eyes.

She sighed.

"Give me the Laptop" She said.

Oliver smiled then passed the laptop and sat next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver watched Felicity as she stared at the screen her fingers flying across the keyboard as she went about fixing his laptop.

He and Laurel spent the night searching ways to corrupt laptops and decided to put a virus inside the laptop as they new the coffee wouldn't do much if any damage.

He couldn't help smile at she muttered to herself and bit her bottom lip as she worked.

He really wanted to kiss that lip.

"So the coffee didn't do any damage you said so what is the problem?" He said trying to appear as innocent as possible.

He made sure his eyes were wide and innocent looking and hoped it worked on it like it did on is mother.

"Oh the coffee didn't do any damage to the inside of your computer but i'm pretty sure you have a virus" She said not looking up from the laptop.

He moved a bit closer to her making sure to press his arm and leg against her.

He loved the shiver and Goosebumps that ran up his body and he was pretty sure she felt that electricity between them to.

"I'm just going to install a security scanner and let it scan it should only take another half an hour or so.

"Oh really?. That's awesome. You're really into computers huh?" He said.

"Yeah I've been building them since I was seven" She said.

"Is it the only thing your into?. Your obviously are a genius since you skipped a class." He said.

"Yeah I guess i'm a genius. I'm not bragging I got tested for it and everything" She said taking with her hands and he smiled at her adorableness.

"I like school and I like learning and I really want to get into MIT so I need to have good grades. Not all of us have rich parents to buy us into the school. And oh my god that sounded so rude and i'm going to shut up now" She said covering her face with her hands.

He chuckled and took her hands from her face and squeezed it.

"I'm not offended and I think its cool that your working towards your future" He said.

"Thanks" She said blushing and she went back to the laptop.

"Hey Felicity did you want another cup" He asked her picking up her cold coffee mug.

"Yes thanks just a plain coffee thanks" She said smiling at him as she lifted her glasses back on her nose.

He returned the smile and went to the counter.

* * *

She watched him as he left and let out a sigh.

Having him so close was not doing good things to her heart.

He smelt really good and everytime he wanted to look at what she was doing he ended up brushing something against her.

Either an arm or a leg and she was pretty she he was doing it on purpose what bothered her the most was that she didn't mind it.

**_Come on Felicity! You don't need the distraction just finish the year._**

She gave herself a mental pep talk and quickly looked in his direction were he flashed a smile at her while he waited for the order to come through and she couldn't help return it .

The boy was handsome when he wasn't smiling but when he smiled and is eyes lit up as well the boy was devastating and apparently even she wasn't immune to it.

She groaned and rested her head on the laptop.

She was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was your coffee shop solo study session?" Barry asked sliding next to Felicity for their English class.

"Good . I got some work done both for school and the app I was working on" She said speaking quietly so their teacher couldn't hear.

"What time did you end up finishing?" He whispered.

"Six Thirty" She said quickly taking down notes.

"Thats late you don't usually stay later than six" He said turning his head and hiding his smirk.

Laurel had texted him the previous night after Oliver had filled her in about what had happened.

"Yeah someone needed help with their computer" She said avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you blushing" Barry asked in a teasing voice that made her go even more red.

"I'm not blushing" She said sending a glare at him as his smile widened.

"Who was it?" he asked bumping her playfully.

"No one ok" She said.

He gave her a look and she new he wasn't going to stop annoying her until he found out who it was.

"Fine it was Oliver Queen" She said

"Really I thought you weren't interested" he said.

"I'm not but you know I cant let a computer be hurt" She said.

"Right it hurts your soul" he said nodding.

"Yeah. He spilt his coffee on his laptop and then got a virus in it and I helped him" She said.

"How did he repay you?" Barry said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up"She said a little too loud as her teacher gave them a glare.

"Sorry" Felicity muttered and it ended there conversation.

* * *

"You certainly have a bit of a pep in your step you could be a cheerleader" Sara said to Oliver as they met after class.

"I'm having a good day" He said smiling.

"Really? because we've only had two classes" she said looking at him skeptically.

"They were great classes" He said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Sara looked at him wondering if he some how had a got a concussion in his first two classes but dismissed that thought as soon as she so his smile get larger at something he was looking at.

She followed his gaze and it landed on the blonde girl Felicity that he liked.

Then it dawned on her something must have happened that involved her.

"Did you ask her out again?" Sara asked nodding her head to where Felicity was putting books in her locker.

"No I just had computer issues when I went to the coffee shop and she was there and helped me" Oliver said and she could tell her was trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Oliver you're not really a fan of computers and you defiantly don't like coffee so why were you at the coffee shop?" She asked.

"The free wifi and I like coffee" he said.

"Tell me you weren't stalking her" She said.

"I wasn't I swear" He said putting his hands up in defensive.

She didn't look to convinced but she let it slide.

"Hey Felicity " Oliver said walking up to Felicity and leaning on the locker beside hers.

"Hey how's the laptop running?" She asked.

"Good I think all the virus's are gone now thank you for that" He said smiling at her.

"That's ok maybe next time try to keep the virus scanner on and maybe not have liquids next to it" She said.

"Right so no coffee showers for the laptop gotcha. Taking care of laptop's is so much work" He said teasingly.

"Right having baby would be easier" She said smiling and going along with the teasing.

"Much easier" He said in agreement his smile almost splitting his face.

"So your into computers?" Sara asked as both Felicity and Oliver jumped completely forgetting she was right there.

"Yeah I have been here the whole time watching this sickening sweet display of flirting" She said smirking at the blushing faces in front of her.

The bell rang and they said there goodbyes.

Sara watched Oliver as they headed to their next class.

"What?"

"Where you blushing back there?"

"No!"

"I think you were"

"Sara"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"


End file.
